Listen to Your Heart
by BryannaB709
Summary: Alice decides to think over her decision to return to Upperland. Will the extra time give Tarrant a chance to tell her how he feels? This is a songfic based on the song Listen to Your Heart by Roxette. It's a beautiful song, I highly recommend listening to the song after you read the story. Please R&R! Wow, that was a long summary.


**A/N: This is my first song-fic, so please be gentle! I would really recommend listening to the song, I think it's really beautiful, and I think it captures the mood. Please R &R!**

"I know there's something from the wake of your smile,

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah,

You built a love, but that love falls apart,

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark."

The White Queen slowly approached Alice, holding a small vial of bright purple liquid. "As your reward, Champion of Und- Wonderland, we present you with the blood of the Jabberwocky."

Alice inspected the contents of the vial, then asked the queen, "This will take me home?" The queen's smile dimmed, and she said, "If you wish it."

Alice asked, "Can I think about it?" The queen nodded vigorously, and said, "Of course, of course!"

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,

But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye."

Alice sat upright in her bed, a million thoughts racing through her head. She hadn't slept for three days after Frabjous Day, her sheets were abandoned at the foot of her bed.

Her fingers wove through her hair, seperating strands, and braiding segments, trying to find an answer to the question that constantly haunted her.

She dropped her hair, and started to fiddle with the hem of her nightgown, trying to coax her mind into sleeping, but the question pierced straight through any small strands of tiredness that wandered their way into Alice's subconscious.

She blocked out all of the thoughts from her mind, they only succeeded in regaling her with stories from Upperland, that bleak grey spot on her memory. She shut off her mind, and listened to the beautiful memories of Wonderland, and let them serenade her to sleep. (Glorious sleep, at long last.)

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide.

They're swept away, and nothing is what it seems,

The feeling of belonging to your dreams."

Tarrant stood outside Alice's room, debating whether or not to knock on her door, or just walk away, and leave all the words, all the feelings, unsaid.

He rested his head in his mercury-stained hands, and buckled to his knees.

"Why can't I just tell you? Why do you have to be so maddening? Why is a raven like a writing desk? WHY CAN'T I JUST TELL YOU HOW I FEEL?" he screamed in his thoughts. He could feel his eyes tear up.

He knew he should go back to his room, but he just laid there, hoping Alice would open the door so he wouldn't have to.

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,

But listen to your heart, before you tell him good-bye!"

Alice woke up in her bed, sprawled out on top of her sheets. It was still nighttime outside, but Alice could tell she had been asleep for at least the majority of the night.

She stretched, and heard a small groan outside her door. Alice crept towards the door, and gently opened it, being careful not to make too much noise. She looked down, and saw Tarrant curled up at the bottom of her doorway.

She noticed a slight draft coming through the starch white hallway, and heard Tarrant shiver, even through his coat and hat. She gathered the abandoned sheets, and carefully draped them over his sleeping body. He immediately stopped shivering, and Alice could have sworn she saw a small smile creep across his face.

"And there are voices that want to be heard,

So much to mention, but you can't find the words."

Tarrant woke up on the stone floor outside Alice's room, and noticed Alice's sheets carefully placed over him.

"I fell asleep outside her room?" he thought. He shrugged, and folded her sheets, then placed them outside her door.

Tarrant silently walked back to his room, then closed the door. He started to work on his hats, all of them beautiful, but something was different. Most of his hats in the past would be the result of pure madness (I mean, look at the one he always wears.), but these hats, these were something special. All of them had some small touch of Alice; some a small hint of blue, or a bit of lace in her favorite pattern, or some revolved entirely around her; such as the top hat he was currently working on. It was made entirely in blue, and was trimmed with the previously mentioned lace, and had multiple beautiful hat-pins sticking out of it.

Not that he would ever work up the courage to give it to her. "OR TO TELL HER THAT I LO- fez." he thought.

"The scent of magic, the beauty that's been,

When love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why.

But listen to your heart, before, oh,

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.

Listen to you heart, there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,

But listen to your heart, before, you tell him good-bye."

Alice ran into the courtyard, where she saw Tarrant sitting at a small teatable, stirring a cup of tea. She sat down at the table in a seat across from him, and said, "Tarrant, there's something I want to tell you!"

He nodded, and Alice pulled out the Jabberwocky blood.

Tarrant started to frown, but then Alice smashed it on the ground. "I'm never leaving." she said.

An enormous smile slowly spread across his face, and before he knew it, he had pulled her into a kiss. "YOU MORON! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN- she's kissing me back." he thought. Alice kissed him, and Tarrant kissed her, and they only stopped when a spoon, carefully aimed, hit Tarrant in the back of the head.


End file.
